


Cheetos for the Cheeto

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Except pain and misery, I beg of you, M/M, Oviposition, Watersports, You will gain nothing in your life, please don't read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14578398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: This is a series of drabbles based on a relationship between Trump/Jerry. Don't say I didn't warn you.Yes I hate myself. No this isn't my kink. No I can't remember how this started, but it has plagued me ever since. Yes I am aware this is disgusting.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Background Info:  
> The monsters are on the surface now, but there is still a lot of prejudice. Trump is encouraged by advisors to make friends with a monster to show that he isn't a bigot, and so he picks Jerry, because he thinks he looks handsome in comparison. Jerry is little more than a slave to Trump, and soon their relationship becomes sexual. This is where our story starts.

Trump looked across the room at his lover, laying on the bed they share since his wife refuses to sleep with him now. As a rule of thumb, he hated all monsters, but something about this one made his dick perk up. He crossed the grand sitting room while the monster on the bed glanced over. “Oh, you’re back. Can we watch that WWE stuff again?”

Trump shed his clothes, his gelatinous body casting a shadow on the monster. “In a moment, but first, please touch me, make me orange.”

Jerry sighed. “Fine, but you owe me a pizza.”


	2. Part 2

Trump moaned, pumping himself with two fingers. He sometimes used three to fully enclose his penis but he wanted to splatter all over his lover. Jerry looked bored below him, the couple fingers inside Trump being the only attention he paid to the president. The rest of his focus was on the TV screen at the foot of the bed. It kept the monster quiet while Trump focused on creating a new trend: orange assholes. Bleach was so 2010. Approaching climax, he grabbed Jerry’s hand from below him and pulled it out, licking the fingers while spurting his load.


	3. Part 3

Trump watched eagerly as Jerry consumed his 4th Mountain Dew Code Red, the monster’s other hand dipping once more into the large bag of Cheetos. Stains covered the bedspread but Trump didn’t care, his stain was going to be bigger and better than them all. In a few minutes, he could see that the monster’s bladder was overly full, knowing that Jerry was too lazy to get up and go to the bathroom.

“Jerry baby, I know a way you don’t even have to leave the bed if you need to pee.” Jerry perked up at this, though his eyes didn’t stray from the television.

“What, you got a cup or something?” The monster picked up the remote and flicked through channels, his voice bored.

“No, even better than that.” Trump smiled as he straddled his lover, careful not to block his view. He had already lubricated his ass in his impatience. With a flop, he was seated firmly on Jerry, his ass already tightening in excitement. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Jerry shrugged and let loose, causing Trump’s prick to dance with delight. “MMMMMHHH AAAAAA YES FILL ME TO THE BRIM.” Trump panted and clenched around Jerry, doing his best to hold it all in until it was time. After a minute or so, Jerry twitched inside him before pulling out sloppily, Trump having to squeeze hard to keep the juices inside. With a waddle, Trump shifted to the center of the bed, pumping himself to full hardness. A few grunts later and he came, his load dripping down his fingers and onto the covers.

He frowned at the small patch, deciding that his high-pressure job was causing him to make less semen. He had to have the largest stain on this bedspread before sending it to the laundry, or someone might think his lover was better than him at something. Meanwhile he felt so full, and a little trickle slid out of his asshole and down to the cover below, mixing with his own fluids. In a flash he had an idea. It would still count as his stain if it came out of him, right? He took one meaty buttock in each of his small hands before pulling them apart to expose his dripping puckered hole. He savored the feeling for a moment longer then pushed. The fluid gushed out of him, bring small globs of waste out as well. A couple of squirts later and he was empty, the covers soaked through. He stood and proudly surveyed his handiwork before reaching for his phone.

“Hello? I have made a huge mess on this bed and you need to clean it right away. Keep all the staff here until it is done, I expect you’ll need everyone to take care of this one because it is the biggest ever.” With that he hung up, tossing the phone aside and looking fondly at Jerry. No, that monster could never be better than him, and that was why he was perfect.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Trump, oviposition, dubcon

Trump sneered at his monster, who he had tied down to the bed. “You thought you could hid this from me? I’ve been waiting and waiting for this chance and you DARED to keep it from me? I’ll have to punish you for that, but it can wait.”

Jerry struggled uncomfortably on the bed. “Hey, you turned off the tv! What’s the deal, man?”

Shedding himself of his very expensive suit, Trump took lube and rubbed it on Jerry’s already erect tentacle. “This time you have to pay attention. I’m going to prove that I can take all your eggs at once, and you have to witness it. That will silence the critics. I’ll be the first human to carry a monster’s clutch and then those dirty monsters will be forced to obey me.” Trump popped out the plug that he had inserted in his ass this morning. It wasn’t for this reason, he usually had a plug in his ass. It made him chuckle fondly when people asked if he had a stick up his butt.

Trump hovered over the tentacle and held it still with one hand, the other pulling one cheek apart to expose his gaping hole. In one fell swoop he seated himself deep onto his lover’s tentacle, the small bumps of the eggs providing his first orgasm.

“Breed me, Jerry! Let’s make another baby and call it Better Trump Jr!” Trump shouted, bouncing up and down on Jerry’s lap.

Jerry’s face looked upset, but that didn’t matter. Trump knew that all he had to do was put the tv back on after this and the monster would forgive him. This was far more important, Trump could feel his stomach growing as egg after egg slid through Jerry’s tentacle to find a resting place inside him. “Now I can be a mother and a father! This will win me the woman’s vote for sure! And of course, I will be the best at it; how could I not be, when I am the greatest man in the world.”

Several minutes and orgasms later, Trump had taken every egg Jerry had to offer. His bulbous stomach stuck out even more than usual, and Trump slid the plug back in his ass to keep them all in place for now. He unlocked the drawer containing the remote and threw it at Jerry after flicking the tv on, not even bothering to untie the monster. “Someone will be along shortly to clean the bed, they’ll untie you then.”

Jerry shrugged, apparently content to lay there now that his entertainment was back. Trump waddled off to the bathroom, eager to start taking selfies and posting vague hints on Twitter.


	5. Special Edition: F*** You, Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanye West Likes Fingers In His Ass

Trump cackled in delight as he scrolled through his Tumblr, fingers frantically fiddling with his dick. Finally, the eve of when he would get rid of all those damn nsfw liberal jackwads who had kept clogging up his Tumblr with things like “acceptance” and “furries.” Not that he had minded seeing the furry porn, but one of the prime ministers of some dumb country had caught him staring at it, and he had to make up an excuse of why it was on his dashboard. He had almost fumbled but someone as great as him was excellent at telling people what they want to hear. He of course had dismissed the man’s concerns, reinforced that he, the President of the Greatest County in the World (soon to be TM), would never look at such odd pornography, and stated that something had to be done about it.

In fact, he had called up the CEO of Yahoo and let him know what would happen if he didn’t clean up Tumblr right in front of that person, just to show his power. He wished he could remember which one it was, so he could rub it in their face tomorrow when the ban was officially enacted. He would miss seeing all the porn on his dash, but he had already downloaded all of his favorite pictures and stories off of the site. It took his IT person over a week to get all of the stuff he wanted and it had filled up several external hard drives, but he had enough to last him for at least a year.

For now, however, he was going to enjoy one last day of looking at the all the depravity the internet had to offer and hope that it would be enough to get off. His dick had been erect from the sheer hate of this change and it was almost enough, but he needed something to push him over the edge. Scrolling further, he saw someone post about having one last “fingers in his ass” Sunday. He scowled and looked at the tags, hoping that they would clarify whatever this person meant, when his expression brightened. Kanye West liked fingers in his ass? Well, he, Donald Trump, was such good friends with Kanye that he should definitely support Kanye’s dream to have an entire day of the week devoted to having fingers in his ass. This was not at all about Trump needing to release his huge load; no, he would be the best friend in the universe and help his friend, Kanye West, achieve his goal. Because this is what friends do, right? Right!

He nodded to himself and closed his tab, thinking intently. His wife never wanted to stick fingers in his ass, and even though the dryness of his hand reminded him of how nice it felt fucking her, he knew that it wouldn’t be worth the aggravation he would have to deal with later. It was too late to hire some woman to come up and do it, it had to be done TODAY. And while that one woman, Tomi Lahren, would probably even stick her tongue up his ass if he asked, it would mean having to buy one of her damned calendars. He didn’t even mind the calendar, except that he definitely wasn’t getting any money from it. Making a mental note to either sue or extort something from her later, Trump got up and started walking towards his bedroom. No, the best candidate to do this was probably still lying in bed, eating more Cheetos. Jerry’s fingers felt the best anyways, covered in orange dust and squelching with every movement. Trump wasn’t sure how he did it, but Jerry’s hands were always just a little moist, making it even easier to get them inside his voluptuous bottom.

Trump barged into his suite and over to the monster who was scrolling through his tablet. “Oh, hey.” Jerry didn’t even bother to look up, immersed in whatever unimportant thing he was engaged in.

“Jerry, I need you to stick your fingers in my ass. It is very important that we do this today, so I can support my friend. Once I tell Kanye how I did fingers in his ass Sunday, he’ll have to come to my birthday party!”

Trump looked down at Jerry again. The monster still hadn’t moved and he wasn’t entirely sure that Jerry had heard a word he had said. “Jerry, I order you to stick your fingers in my ass! It could be a matter of national security.” _Well, one day it could be if I’m not re-elected because Kanye doesn’t think I’m a good enough friend._

Jerry huffed and finally glanced up at him. “Can we have wings for dinner then? The food around here sucks.”

Trump could have clapped his hands with delight. Now not only would he get fingers in his ass, but he would have wings for dinner and could use Jerry as an excuse to do so! No one could argue that he should be eating better when it was for important human-monster relations!

“Sure, whatever you want. I’ll even get you some ribs. But first, finger me.” He was already pulling his very expensive sweatpants down, leaving them in a ball on the floor. His shirt followed soon after, and within a minute he was completely naked and climbing onto the bed with Jerry. Someone would deal with the mess on the floor later, probably when they delivered the food to him. He got on hands and knees, his, err, sturdy stomach sweeping against the bed as he moved into position, his puckering asshole right next to Jerry. He didn’t have to wait long before one digit was pushed in, the breach causing a slight burn that felt oh so good. Trump liked it mostly dry, just like sex with every single woman he had tried it with.

Once Jerry’s finger was in place, Trump began rocking himself back and forth on it, his saggy rolls of fat (it showed how wealthy he was, obviously) jiggling and bouncing with every push. Soon the entire bed was rocking as he moaned, and Trump was sure they could hear it in the hallway, giving him a brilliant idea. He turned his head to face the monster, who had already gone back to staring at his tablet while Trump used his finger. “Jerry, I need more fingers in my ass! If I have witnesses to prove that I was enjoying fingers in his ass Sunday, then Kanye will have to believe I did it and will see how great a friend I am!”

Jerry shrugged and stuck his other fingers out, giving Trump a total of 4 fingers to work with. If he managed it, this would be the most fingers he would have ever had in his ass at once. Maybe he would even take a picture, just to show Kanye on the side. He scratched that idea almost immediately; he didn’t know how to use the camera on his new phone and he was too impatient to wait for the White House photographer to come record this historic moment. He would just have to settle for shaking the bed so hard that everyone heard it while he made the sexiest noises.

Bracing himself, Trump pressed his chest and stomach against the bed so he could use his hands to spread himself wide, making it easier for all of the fingers to fit in at once. Luckily, all the anal training he had been doing paid off, and pretty soon he had all 4 of Jerry’s fingers inside of his ass. He made sure to let out an extra loud groan as he did so, adding extra sexiness to it so everyone could definitely tell exactly what he was doing. Once he was sure that he had them all in, he let go of his butt cheeks to feel this ass tighten even further around the moist fingers that sat so stiffly inside of him, bringing his hands back around to brace himself on the bed.

He quickly resumed his rocking, being careful not to rock so far that Jerry’s fingers slipped out of him but pushing hard enough that surely everyone could hear it. “Mmmm yes Jerry, yes Kanye, just like that! Kanye you are so smart, this was such a good idea!” He could feel his stiffening dick tapping gently against his stomach, his ball sack providing a much more satisfying percussive accompaniment. Moments later he was squirting his load onto the blankets, causing him to add extra moans for emphasis. Exhausted, he fell forward onto the bed, Jerry’s fingers slipping out of him easily. He had forgotten the other benefit of this; he had gotten his weekly workout in as well, something like this easily burned over a thousand calories. Picking up his phone, Trump phoned down to the kitchen to bring up 2 full racks of ribs as well as 5 lbs of wings. He needed to get his energy back, after all. He had a lot of phone calls to make tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not proud of myself


End file.
